


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by Fandom_Trash235



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Reader, Mentions of Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash235/pseuds/Fandom_Trash235
Summary: Ben Organa Solo reads a text he really wished he hadn't on Hux's phone late one night at a party. Now he doesn't know what to do. Does he tell his brother Matt and break his brother's heart or does he keep quiet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of turning this into a small series. Let me know what you think, leave a comment if you want me to continue with it :)

Ben was lounging on one of the many couches in the Hux household. He held a bottle of beer in one hand while the other lay draped across the arm of the couch. He watched the other partygoers with little interest. His brother, Matt, was over by the large balcony doors talking to some girl in a pink dress while Kylo had disappeared upstairs some time ago with a cute little blonde in tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The party had begun to die down and it was almost two in the morning. The music still played but had been turned down; people had gathered in small groups, chatting and drinking whatever was left of the multitude of alcohol. Ben snapped out of his daze when he heard a faint buzzing sound. He glanced around and as it sounded again he realized it was coming from the coffee table that was now littered with red solo cups and chip bags. Ben leaned over the couch and moved a few of the bags out of the way. Underneath all the mess was Hux’s phone. The ginger had left it there some time ago as he had gone to sort out some problem in the kitchen and it seemed it had gotten lost in the mess. Ben knew he shouldn’t but he could not resist. He knew Hux was very particular about his private life, but Hux wasn’t around at the moment. Ben looked at the screen and saw Hux had received a message. The name on the screen was simply an initial. Ben became more curious as he swiped the lock screen of the phone. For a man who valued privacy, Hux really should have thought about setting a password on his phone. As Ben tapped on the message and it opened he noticed there was an attached file to the message. He tapped on it. An image appeared onscreen with a message underneath. The picture showed a woman’s legs resting on the tap to a bathtub. There was steam coming off her skin and bubbles around the rest of her legs. A candle was lit at the corner of the tub. There was a quite visible cherry tattoo on the right foot that was sensually draped over the left. The message underneath read “It’s awfully lonely in this big tub. Why don’t you come join me?” Ben, while slightly shocked that Hux of all people would be receiving texts like these, he always saw the redhead as unapproachable, realized that he recognized that tattoo from somewhere. He could not put his finger on it but he had seen that exact tattoo on that exact foot before. The alcohol he had drunk was making it a little hard to think but he definitely knew this girl. Ben decided to put the phone back where he found it, best not to get caught by Hux. 

Ben woke with a splitting headache the next morning. He awoke in his bed, which for him was neither good nor bad. It just meant he had made it home last night, with or without company. His mouth felt dry, he licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes. There where small rays of light peeking through the sides of his curtains. Stretching, he threw his legs over the bed and walked across the room to his door. As he walked down the hallway he could hear someone was already awake and in the kitchen. Ben scratched his head and yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around and saw Matt standing by the stove cooking some bacon and eggs. Ben grunted and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, setting it on the counter. Matt looked over at his brother “Well, good morning to you too sunshine.” Matt smirked as his brother winced at the sound of his voice. Matt hadn’t had as much to drink as Ben or Kylo so he hadn’t woken up with as bad of a hangover. As Ben opened the fridge and grabbed the water jug Kylo walked into the kitchen. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous night. Ben had stripped down to his boxers before bed and had not bothered to put on pants before coming into the kitchen, water being more important. Matt was wearing his usual pajamas, a white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Kylo sat at the table, propping his elbows up and laying his head in his hands. Ben followed suit, setting his glass down on the table before crossing his arms and laying his head down on top of them. Matt turned the stove off and got some plates out of the cupboard. He placed a plate each in front of his brothers and made one for himself. They sat in silence for quite some time, eating breakfast. Then Ben suddenly remembered the text he had seen on Hux’s phone. “Hey Ky, do you know if Hux is seeing anybody?” Ben asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Kylo slowly lifted his head and squinted at his brother. Ben and Hux never really saw eye to eye, they only knew each other through Kylo and Ben only went to Hux’s parties because Kylo brought him and Hux didn’t really care if he came or not; as long as nothing got broken and there were no fights. Kylo took a deep breath; he was not prepared for this. Especially this early in the morning with a raging hangover. Matt looked from Ben to Kylo with a quizzical look on his face. “Why do you want to know?” Kylo asked, his voice slightly gruff from lack of use. Ben sat for a while, trying to find a good excuse. When he came up with nothing her decided to tell the truth. “He got a text message from some girl last night, seemed like it was a booty call or something.” Ben stated as he shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth. “You went through his phone? Are you a complete dunce? You know if Hux finds out he will kill you, or at least make your life hell for a few weeks.” Kylo replied, taking a swig of the orange juice Matt had poured him. “The thought hadn’t really crossed my mind. But seriously, does he have a girlfriend or a booty call?” Ben insisted. “Why would you even want to know? You and Hux don’t even get along.” Kylo snorted as he continued to eat his breakfast. Kylo was about to reply when a knock came from the front door. Matt stood up and went to answer it. The two sat in silence as voices came from the living room. Matt walked back into the kitchen, accompanied by a young girl. Y/N was a friend of Matt’s, Ben and Kylo had met her a few months ago. She was a shy girl, a stereotypical book nerd. She and Matt had a class together at the university. They also had a few things in common; they liked the same TV shows and the same comic books and novels. To tell the truth, Ben believed Matt had developed a crush on the girl. Y/N stood in the kitchen as Matt cleared his plate. “We’re going downtown to the comic store after I get changed. Do you guys wanna come?” Matt asked as he rinsed his plate in the sink. Kylo only grunted in response. Ben had turned his gaze to Y/N. She was wearing a knee length floral dress and flip-flops. He had to admit she was pretty. As his eyes travelled down here legs he realized where he had recognized the tattoo. There it was, on her right foot, a cherry tattoo. Ben had been drinking some water and was now choking on it. Matt looked over his shoulder and eyed his brother. Y/N frowned “Are you ok Ben?” she asked in her soft voice. “I’m fine.” Ben coughed. He promptly got out of his seat and made his way back to his room. The only thought in his head was that Hux and Y/N were hooking up and Matt had no idea. Poor Matt was going to be crushed. Unless… He didn’t tell him.


	2. Well... Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells Kylo his secret. Kylo is not too pleased but he gets involved anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I wrote it after hours of writing a research paper and I feel like my creative juices aren't in the right place

Matt had left about an hour ago with Y/N. Ben had taken a shower and gotten dressed, all the while thinking about the situation he had gotten himself into. He wished he had never read that text, then he wouldn’t be in this predicament. He would be oblivious to the whole situation and he wouldn’t have this horrible decision looming over his head. He knew it would eventually come back to bite him in the ass, especially since he had not only asked Kylo but he had asked him in front of Matt. If he did not tell his brother and Matt eventually found out about Hux and Y/N he would know that Ben knew. Of course Ben did not want to hurt his brother, he knew how difficult it was for Matt to find a woman. Ever since they were little, Matt had never been the best when it came to girls. He was always so shy and when he did have the nerve to talk to them he always fumbled over his words. Matt had gotten considerably better when it came to talking to girls but he still had difficulty when it came to hooking up. Matt had had only a handful of girlfriends since they were teenagers; most of them had ended amicably. The problem was Matt’s difficulty at putting himself out there, he wasn’t the type to pick up a girl at the bar and take her home for a one-night stand. Matt believed in meeting a girl and developing a relationship, he believed in dating and romancing. Unlike Ben and Kylo, who had become professionals at the one-night stand. Matt liked to create a foundation with the women he met, he liked to have meaningful conversations with them. This is why it was difficult for him to sleep around like his brothers. Ben and Kylo did not need any of that, they preferred to keep the conversation to a minimum if possible when hooking up. Ben was more of a player than Kylo, but Kylo still managed to play the field quite well. Ben had been lost in thought and did not hear Kylo enter his room. Kylo walked over and sat on the bed, Ben had been sitting in his desk chair, staring out the window, head in his palm. Kylo cleared his throat. Ben’s head shot up and whipped around to gaze at his brother. Kylo had also gotten dressed, he wore a black henley and black skinny jeans that accentuated his muscles. His long hair fell around his face as he stared at his brother. “What?” Ben asked after a few moments of silence. Kylo leant over and placed his forearms on his knees as he continued to stare at Ben. “Why did you want to know who Hux was fucking around with?” Kylo asked as he straightened back up, crossing his arms. Ben frowned, he knew he would have to tell Kylo why and he knew that if Kylo learned what Ben now knew that Kylo would not be happy. Kylo was very protective of Matt; he was after all their younger sibling by ten minutes. He knew Kylo would urge him to tell Matt or very well tell Matt himself. “Before I tell you, you have to promise me you will not tell Matt until I know what to do. We have to keep it a secret.” Ben answered; he could tell Kylo was not pleased with his answer as the older brother frowned, his brow creasing. Ben sighed and placed his head in his hands. “Last night at the party Hux got a text.” Ben began, looking up at his brother. Kylo rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I know, you already told me that.” Kylo said as he rested his back against the headboard of Ben’s bed, swinging his legs up to rest on the bed. “I know, just let me finish. I went through Hux’s phone. I know it was stupid but I had had a few drinks and wasn’t thinking clearly. I saw he got a text. It was from some girl but there was no name to the contact, only an initial. So I opened the text, there was a photo attached to it. It showed some girl’s legs, she was in a bubble bath and the caption underneath was asking Hux to join her. On the girl’s right foot was a cherry tattoo…” Ben trailed off, hoping Kylo knew what Ben was saying. Kylo turned his head towards his brother, frowning once again. “Plenty of people have cherry tattoos.” Kylo simply stated. “I now, but it looked exactly like Y/N’s tattoo.” Ben said as he got out of his desk chair. He began to pace, the worry setting in again. Kylo took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “This is a shit secret. You know that? But you are right. We can’t tell Matt until we are certain. For now I can snoop around, ask Hux if he is seeing her. I can’t guarantee he will even answer me. He likes his privacy.” Kylo said, rubbing his forehead. Ben had gotten himself into quite the mess and Kylo was none too pleased. Kylo and Hux’s relationship was a rocky one at best. They ran with the same crew but they only saw eye to eye on very few things. He would have to tread carefully. 

Kylo had decided to go over to Hux’s place that afternoon. He knew the ginger would already be awake and will have probably cleaned up from last night’s party already. As he parked his car, a black aston martin, in Hux’s driveway Kylo began to wonder what he would actually do if Y/N and Hux were screwing around. He loved Matt but there would be nothing he could do about it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to end things between Hux and Y/N, or maybe he could… He might not have much influence over Hux but he could probably persuade Y/N. He had actually grown to like the girl. Whenever he saw her she was always polite, even if she was quiet as a mouse. She seemed like a nice girl; he was actually hoping that she and Matt would hook up. Maybe he could convince her that Matt was a much better match for her than Hux. Kylo walked up to the front door of the house and knocked. There was no noise coming from inside. Kylo knocked again, maybe Hux wasn’t awake after all. Just then the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Phasma. Kylo quirked an eyebrow and her irritated expression. “What are you doing here?” She growled, squinting up at his figure. Someone obviously had a bad hangover. “I’m here to see Hux. Is he awake?” Kylo asked, pushing past Phasma and into the house. Phasma shut the door and made her way into the living room on the left. “He left about half an hour ago to pick up some groceries.” Phasma said as she flopped back down onto the couch she had been sleeping on. She closed her eyes, resting her arm across her face. Kylo sat in the chair across from the couch. He decided he could wait for Hux. They waited in silence for about another fifteen minutes before Hux unlocked the front door and came in with an armful of brown paper grocery bags. He shut the door behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kylo’s massive frame. “What do you want Kylo?” was all Hux said as he made his way to the kitchen at the end of the hall, past the stairs leading up to the second floor. “I got bored and decided to come over here and bother you.” Kylo smirked as he watched Hux put the bags down on the kitchen island. Hux glared up at the black-clad man. “Don’t you have something better to do?” Hux growled as he began putting away various groceries. “Not really. I didn’t see you much at the party last night. Did you see something you liked?” Kylo asked as he picked an apple out of one of the bags, taking a bite as he leaned against the counter. Hux raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “Why would I tell you?” Hux replied, folding up the now empty bags and putting them in the recycling bin. Kylo shrugged, taking another bite of the apple. Hux stared at him for a few moments. “If you really must know, I did not. I was mostly preoccupied with keeping the football team from destroying the kitchen while they did keg stands.” Hux said with a sneer. Kylo let out a low chuckle. At this point Phasma had entered the kitchen, looking for something to drink. “What about that girl? The one you met a few weeks ago? She was cute. Are you still hooking up with her?” Phasma asked as she grabbed a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. Hux glared at the blonde woman. If looks could kill she would be a pile of ash. Kylo raised an eyebrow at this statement. “What girl?” He asked, disposing of the now finished apple. Hux turned his icy stare towards Kylo. Kylo returned it with a glare of his own. Hux let out a breath through his nose, he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “Thank you Phasma, for that. And it really is nobody’s business. I don’t even know how you found out we were hooking up, Phas.” Hux sighed as he leaned against the counter. “I know everything.” She stated as she took a swig from the bottle of juice. “That doesn’t surprise me.” Hux mumbled. “What’s this girl like?” Kylo asked, trying to seem uninterested. “She’s a sweet little thing Hux met at a bookstore a few weeks ago. They really seemed to hit it off. He got her number. I found out you were hooking up when Mitaka told me he saw her leaving your place one night when he came ‘round for a study session” Phasma explained. Hux groaned, of course Mitaka had seen her it was just his luck. “So what’s this girl’s name?” Kylo prodded Hux’s ribs with his elbow, a smirk on his face. He was trying to play it cool but he was actually dreading to hear the answer. “Her name is Y/N, she goes to the same university as us.” Hux sighed as he divulged the name of his dirty little secret. In truth he was actually enjoying himself with the girl. Things were going well and he hadn’t wanted to jinx it by telling anyone. It was too late for that now. Kylo’s face fell, but only for a second. He put on a smirk and lightly punched Hux on the shoulder. “Nice, maybe we can meet her. You should invite her to your next party, maybe you won’t have a stick up your ass the entire time and actually enjoy yourself.” Kylo joked. “I do enjoy myself, until the football team shows up already drunk out of their minds.” Hux shot back, his glare once more returning. It was true, Hux usually enjoyed his parties, they were never huge ragers but they were still quite big, until the football team inevitably showed up and trashed the place. 

After spending a little more time with Hux and Phasma, Kylo left and returned back to the house he shared with his brothers. Ben was sitting on the couch playing some video game when Kylo entered. Ben shot out of his seat, anxious to know what Kylo had learned. “So? Is it Y/N?” Ben asked, paying no mind to the game. Kylo looked over to his brother with a stern look.


	3. Great Minds Think Alike aka Matt You Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more secrets are revealed as Ben and Kylo try to find a solution to help their brother before Matt finds out the truth.

It had been two weeks since Kylo had found out that Hux and Y/N were hooking up. He had told Ben what Phasma had said and what Hux had confirmed. They had been wondering how they were going to break the news to Matt when the tall blonde man entered the kitchen. “What are you guys whispering about in here?” Matt asked as he scratched the back of his head. It was around noon on a Saturday. Matt had slept in fairly late; he and Y/N had been out late to the movies and then to the bookstore afterwards. Both Ben and Kylo’s heads shot up when they heard their brother. “Nothing, we were just talking about Hux’s party tonight. It’s supposed to be another big one. You should bring Y/N. I bet you two would have a good time.” Ben blurted out, giving a weak smile to Kylo who simply glared at his brother. “Oh, yeah I don’t know if parties are her thing. I mean she doesn’t really like big crowds.” Matt said as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of juice. Kylo and Ben exchanged looks. Matt downed the juice and put the bottle in the recycling bin. “I’m gonna go get dressed and then do some grocery shopping. You guys wanna come?” Matt asked as he left the kitchen. “Nah, I got some homework to finish, I’m stuck on a really hard problem and if I don’t get it right the teacher might fail me.” Ben said as he looked to Kylo. Kylo rolled his eyes. “I’ll come with you, I just need to shower and then we can go.” Kylo answered, glaring once again at Ben. Once Matt had left the room they took up their previous conversation. “You idiot! What were you thinking? Get all three of them in the same room and shit is going to hit the fan!” Kylo hissed as he lightly punched his brother in the arm. Ben rubbed at the now slightly sore spot. “I panicked! But seriously, how else are we going to fix this? I mean, we can’t say anything without proof!” Ben whisper-yelled as he glared at his brother. Kylo sighed and rubbed his temples. “Maybe we just leave it. See what happens. I don’t want to fuck with Hux and it will just hurt Matt if he hears it from us and not from her.” Kylo reasoned. “How will it hurt less? Hearing that she chose Hux over him from Y/N herself? That’s gonna sting. And so what if we fuck with Hux? He probably deserves it, he’s such an asshole sometimes.” Ben muttered as he crossed his arms on his chest. “You don’t know Hux like I do. If we fuck with his personal life he will make sure our lives become a living hell. Frankly I don’t want to deal with that bullshit right now.” Kylo stated matter-of-factly, like Ben should know better than to fuck with Hux. It was no secret that Hux came from a powerful family and if he wanted to make someone’s life hell he had the resources to do it. Ben groaned and dragged his hands across his face. “I’m going to take a shower. When I get back from grocery shopping we are coming up with a solution.” Kylo said firmly as he got up from his chair. “Fine.” Ben said as he watched his brother leave. 

Two hours later Matt and Kylo returned with the groceries. Ben helped put them away as the other two brought the bags into the kitchen. After the groceries were all put away the boys sat down in the living room to watch a movie. They has decided to stay in instead of going to Hux’s party. “I’m going to make some popcorn, you guys pick the movie.” Matt said as he left the room to fetch the movie snack. Ben scrolled through the movie selection trying to find one they hadn’t seen yet. A soft knock came from the front door. Kylo got up to answer it. “Hey, can I come in?” Y/N’s voice wafted through the house as Kylo opened the door. “Sure, we were just about to watch a movie if you wanted to join us.” Kylo said as he stood aside to let her in. Y/N stepped past Kylo and into the house. She took off her shoes, placing them on the matt, and her coat, which she placed on the coat hooks facing the front door. Kylo walked back to the couch and sat down next to Ben. Y/N made her way over to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Ben. Matt walked into the living room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. “Oh! Hey Y/N, I didn’t know you were here. It’s good to see you.” Matt said as he took a seat next to her. “Yeah, I figured I would just pop by and see how you were. You said you weren’t feeling good last night in the bookshop.” Y/N said as she looked over at Matt, scrutinizing his face for any sign of illness. “Oh, yeah. I, um, I feel fine now. I think it was maybe just some bad nacho dip at the movie theatre.” Matt laughed a little as he handed the bowl of popcorn over to Ben, who had finally chosen a movie. Twenty minutes into the movie Y/N got up to use the bathroom. “Guys, I need to tell you something.” Matt said as he made sure Y/N was out of earshot. Ben and Kylo looked over at their brother who looked nervous. “What’s up?” Ben asked as he munched on some popcorn. “I think I did something bad last night.” Matt said as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. “What happened?” Kylo asked, worried about what his brother might say next. He had never seen Matt this nervous before. Just as Matt was about to answer, Y/N came back into the room and took her seat next to Matt. All three men turned their attention back to the screen.

After Y/N had left, Ben and Kylo rounded on their brother. “What were you going to say earlier?” Ben asked as they all sat back down on the couch. Matt hung his head and took a deep breath. “You might not know this but Y/N and Hux are dating, or hooking up, whatever you want to call it.” Matt began as he looked back up to his brothers. Ben began to choke on the popcorn he had shoved in his mouth and Kylo spit out the water he had been drinking. Ben and Kylo looked at each other, surprise written all over their faces. “What?!” They both practically screeched. “I didn’t think you guys would take it that bad.” Matt said as he squinted a little in their direction. “Anyway, I don’t like the fact that she’s seeing him. My jealousy might have gotten the better of me last night and I did something bad.” Matt continued as his brothers exchanged another look. “How do you know she’s dating Hux?” Ben asked quickly. “She told me how they met in a bookshop and how they had exchanged numbers. She then told me how she was thinking about going out with him. I didn’t say anything at the time because I figured it wouldn’t go on this far. I mean I’ve had plants who lived longer than Hux’s relationships and most of those plants died within two weeks.” Matt explained as he ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway, last night while Y/N had gone to the restroom at the bookshop she left her bag with me. I heard her phone go off a few times. So I got her phone out to see if it was important, y’know. We always check each other’s phones when the other is gone, so I figured she wouldn’t mind. It was Hux; he wanted to meet with her last night. Like a booty call or something. I just couldn’t stand the thought of Y/N being used like that by Hux… So I may have deleted the texts before she saw them.” Matt finished, wincing a little as he recalled what he had done. “Shit.” Both Ben and Kylo whispered at the same time. “We knew about Y/N and Hux…” Ben admitted, cutting the silence that had fallen between the three brothers. It was now Matt’s turn to be surprised. “What do you mean?!” Matt asked as he looked from Kylo to Ben. Kylo sighed and looked at Ben who in turn looked back at Matt. Ben began to retell the entire tale from start to finish. “I appreciate that you guys were looking out for me.” Matt finally said after he had taken it all in. “You’re our brother, we would do anything for you.” Ben said as he slung an arm around Matt’s shoulder and drew him into a side-hug. “We might have a problem.” Kylo stated, ruining the moment. “What do you mean?” Ben asked as he let go of Matt. “Hux. You know if he finds out somehow that Y/N didn’t receive those texts, and trust me he will find out, there will be hell to pay.” Kylo said as he looked at his brothers, a scowl on his face. “He can’t possibly find out.” Ben said, reassuring Matt who felt like he might vomit; the guilt over what he had done mixed with the thought of having to deal with an enraged Hux made him physically nauseous.


	4. That Is Not How You Get The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally has his night with Reader after she has a fight with Hux. Unfortunately his happiness is short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. You have been warned. This is also my first attempt at smut.

Three days later Matt went over to Y/N’s apartment. They had made plans to hang out that afternoon once they had finished classes for the day. Matt was about to knock on her door when he heard Y/N’s raised voice from inside. He stopped and listened. “Hux, I swear I never got those texts! I was not ignoring you!” Y/N shouted. There was a pause and then Y/N picked back up. “Hux, if I wanted to end things with you I would have told you to your face. You do not get to be an asshole just because I missed a couple of texts!” Y/N snapped back. Matt was beginning to feel nervous. He was caught between wanting to knock on the door and continuing to listen in on the argument. “Don’t you dare call me that!” Y/N warned. There was another, longer pause. Matt heard Y/N sigh on the other side of the door. “Fine, be a jerk!” Y/N huffed as she hung up the phone. Matt then took that as his cue to knock. He raised his fist, his palm sweaty. He wrapped lightly on the wooden door. Y/N opened the door, her face a little red from all the yelling. “Hey Matty, I’ll be ready in a sec.” Y/N said as she moved out of the way so that Matt could enter her apartment. He waited in her living room while she got her coat and purse from the closet. “Where are we going for lunch?” Y/N asked as she put on her jacket. “I was thinking we could go to the new chip truck downtown. I heard it’s pretty good.” Matt offered as they walked out of the apartment. Y/N locked the door behind her and they made their way down the hallway to the elevator. “That sounds good. Do you want to come back to my place after and watch a movie or something?” Y/N asked as they waited for the elevator. “That would be nice.” Matt smiled down at her. The elevator opened and they stepped in. Y/N pushed the button for the lobby. “So how are things with Hux? Is that still going on?” Matt asked as nonchalantly as he possibly could. “I don’t want to talk about Hux right now.” Y/N said curtly as they waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. Matt pursed his lips and shoved his hands in his pockets. They finally reached the lobby for what felt like forever to Matt. They walked out to the parking lot and Matt unlocked the doors to his car. Y/N opened the passenger’s door and got in. Matt got in and buckled his seat, starting the engine. They then began a long and quiet drive to the chip truck. 

After the chip truck they made a stop at the comic bookstore. They browsed for a while. Matt ended up buying a few comics. Matt attempted to make some small talk as they drove back to Y/N’s apartment. Lunch had been pretty quiet. They had talked a little about schoolwork, upcoming projects. Y/N avoided the subject of Hux and so did Matt. “Are you going to go home for reading week?” Matt asked as he drove down the road. “I was thinking about it. I was supposed to go on a trip with Hux to his parents' cabin. I don’t think that’s going to happen now.” Y/N said rather glumly. “Oh. Well if you want you can come over to my place. Kylo says he’s going to visit our parents with Ben. We will have to whole place to ourselves.” Matt offered. “Why aren’t you going with them?” Y/N asked, turning towards the tall blonde man. “They don’t have as much schoolwork to do during the break as I do. I figured I would get more done if I stayed behind. It can get pretty hectic at our parents’ place.” Matt explained as he pulled into the apartment parking lot. “Ah, well maybe I will come over. We can do some schoolwork and then just hang out. Maybe we can have a sleepover!” Y/N smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Matt smiled, his heart fluttering a little in his chest. “That sounds great!” Matt exclaimed as he unbuckled his own seatbelt and turned off the engine. They walked into the lobby and took the elevator back up to Y/N’s apartment. Y/N unlocked her door and walked in. Matt followed her. She took off her jacket and slung it over the back of the couch. Matt did the same. “You pick out a movie and I will go get some snacks from the kitchen.” Y/N said as she took off her shoes. Matt walked over to the DVD stand next to the TV and browsed the movies. Y/N got out her bag of gummy worms and chocolates and poured them into a bowl. Matt had selected a movie, The Proposal, one of Y/N’s favourites. He popped it into the DVD player and sat on the couch. Y/N returned with the bowl of treats and sat down next to Matt. She placed the bowl on the coffee table and leaned into Matt’s side. Matt moved his arm and placed it on the back of the couch. The movie started, Y/N had reached into the bowl and grabbed a gummy worm. Matt watched her out of the corner of his eye. He watched as her nose scrunched up as she laughed. They were halfway through the movie when Y/N got a call on her phone. She excused herself and went into her room to take the call. Matt didn’t pause the movie. When Y/N came back out she had a frown on her face. He assumed the call must have been from Hux. Y/N settled back into her seat next to Matt. “Who was on the phone?” Matt asked as they continued to watch the movie. Y/N sighed, she picked at her nails trying to avoid eye contact with Matt. “It was Hux, we’re going through a little bit of a fight.” Y/N muttered as she turned her attention back to the TV. “Oh, you know you can talk to me about it right? I am here for you if you need me.” Matt said as he looked at her. Y/N turned her head towards Matt. She studied him for a while. Matt was becoming nervous. The only sound in the apartment was coming from the TV. “Do you mean that?” Y/N asked as she continued to stare at him. “Of course.” Matt replied. They gazed at each other for a few more minutes and then turned their attention back to the TV.

After the movie had finished Matt got up off the couch to leave. Y/N followed him to the door. As he turned to say goodbye he enveloped her in a massive hug. “If you need to talk about Hux just let me know.” Matt said. Y/N had tilted her head up to look him in the face. Matt leaned down. He didn’t know what had come over him. He suddenly found himself tilting his head downwards, capturing her lips with his. Y/N hesitated at first. Then she leaned into him and kissed him back. Matt shut the door behind him. He slid his hands over her waist. He let them glide over the curves of her body. One hand landed in her hair, tugging lightly. The other had wandered back down her waist and rested on her lower back, pushing her towards him. He deepened the kiss. She moaned as he bit her lip. Matt let his tongue slide past her lips and into her mouth. Their tongues tangled together. Matt removed his hand from her hair. He moved it to meet the other, which had settled behind her thighs. He lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned around and pinned her up against the door. He moved his lips to work his way down her jaw and towards her neck. When he reached the junction between her shoulder and neck he bit down and sucked, sure to leave a bruise the next morning. Y/N let out a small moan. Matt’s hands, which had been supporting Y/N’s thighs now slid up to the bottom of her shirt as he ground his body against hers to keep her pinned to the door. Matt snaked his hands under her shirt, gliding them over her stomach. Y/N sighed at the sensation. Matt lifted the shirt above her head, Y/N lifting her arms up. He threw the shirt over his shoulder. Matt continued to kiss down her collarbone towards her chest. He nipped and sucked his way towards her breasts. He moved his hands to cup her breasts through her bra. He gave them a firm squeeze, eliciting a moan from Y/N. She had thrown her head back against the door, her eyes closed as Matt’s hands roamed her torso. On hand slid behind her back and unclasped her bra. Y/N shook it off and threw it on the ground beside them. Matt groped her breasts once more before taking one nipple in his mouth sucking and rolling it on his tongue. He took the other between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and twisting. Y/N let out a gasp as Matt continued his ministrations on her breasts. Y/N reached a hand into Matt’s thick blonde hair and gave is a small tug. This only spurred him on. Y/N could feel Matt through his pants. She ground down on his erection, desperate for some friction. Matt chuckled darkly. He pulled away to take off his own t-shirt. He quickly returned to latch his mouth back on to her neck, using his hands to tease her breasts. Y/N began to whine as she ground down harder. Matt ran his hands down her body, feeling every inch of her as he did. He stopped at the waistband of her pants. He found the button and the zipper. He slowly, teasingly undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He let her drop down to the floor while he removed her pants. He crouched down as he pulled them off her legs and tossed them to the side. He the pulled off his own pants, his erection straining against his boxers. He picked her back up and pinned her once again to the door. He kissed her again, his hands returning to her breasts. Y/N began to grind herself down onto his erection. She could feel the shape of him through her panties. Their underwear was the only thing separating them. Matt snuck a hand into the waistband of her panties. He slid his hand down to her folds. “You’re so wet.” Matt ground out as he ran his fingers through her folds, his thumb catching on her clit. Y/N let out a loud gasp as he did so. His thumb circled her clit while he slid a finger into her core. He began to pump in and out of her, his finger bending in a come hither motion as he did so, hitting her g-spot. Y/N let out a loud moan as she tried to grind down on his fingers. Matt clucked his tongue. He continued to thumb her clit and pump his finger in and out. He then added another, stretching her out. She could feel that familiar tightening in her abdomen. Her walls began to clench. Before she could reach her peak, Matt withdrew his hand. Y/N whimpered at the loss of contact. Matt tore off his boxers, repositioning himself. He ran his cock through her folds, Y/N ground down on him once more trying to gain some friction. “Are you ready?” Matt asked as he ground against her. She whimpered and nodded. Matt aligned himself and slowly pushed himself into her core. Matt released a low moan. They remained still for a moment, Y/N adjusting to his size. Matt began to grind his hips slowly, pumping in and out at a torturously slow pace. He latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, the other groping her neglected breast. Y/N ran her nails up Matt’s back, leaving a light red trail. Matt then tilted his head back up and captured her lips in a kiss. While he kept one hand fondling her breast, his other reached down. He began to circle her clit once more, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Y/N moaned into the kiss. Matt tore away from the kiss and looked Y/N in the eye. She was panting, her head thrown back after a particularly hard thrust. “Please tell me I can come in you.” Matt grunted as his pace became more erratic. “Yes, I’m on the pill.” Y/N moaned out. Her hand snaked into his hair and gave it another sharp tug while the other scratched down his back. Matt picked up the pace on her clit, also adding more pressure. The tightening feeling had returned to her abdomen. Within moments she could feel a hot wave of pleasure overcome her, her walls clenching tightly around Matt’s cock. Matt reached his own release, emptying himself inside her in hot bursts. They stood still for a moment, panting and sweating. Matt slowly untangled her legs from his waist and set her back down on the ground. “Stay the night?” Y/N asked as she looked up at Matt. He nodded as she led him back to her bedroom. 

The next morning Y/N lay in bed, the sun peeking in through the curtains. When she woke up Matt was gone. She got up from the bed, legs a little sore from the previous night’s activities. She shrugged on her satin housecoat and opened the door to her room. She walked out into the living room. Their clothes were still strewn about the apartment. Which meant that Matt was still there. She sat down on the couch, her legs too sore to stand. She heard a sudden ding. It was Matt’s phone; it was in his jacket on the back of the couch. Y/N reached over and unlocked it. It was a text from Kylo. The message read: “Did you tell her you deleted the texts from Hux?” Y/N couldn’t understand what she had just read. Then it clicked. Matt came out of the bathroom. He had found his boxers when he had gotten up. He found Y/N sitting in the living room. Y/N looked up, a frown on her face. She lifted the phone up to show him the text. “Care to explain?” She asked, her voice wavering.


	5. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fight with Reader Matt heads back home. Kylo and Ben decide to meddle some more.

Matt walked into the house, closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He released a long sigh. It was nearly two in the afternoon. After Y/N had confronted him about the text Kylo had sent a huge fight ensued. In the end Y/N had kicked him out. Matt had tried to apologize multiple times but it was no good. Y/N was pissed. She had a right to be he thought. It was after all his fault that she and Hux had gotten into that argument; he assumed they had broken up but he had never actually heard her say the words. Matt felt terrible. He was tired not only from the previous night but also from all the yelling that had taken place. Matt kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. Ben was lounging on the couch watching TV, half asleep. Matt walked across the living room towards his room. Once he reached his room he shed his clothes and plopped down face first on his bed. He slowly fell asleep, replaying the day’s events in his head until they all became one big muddled blur. 

It was close to six o’clock in the evening when Matt woke up. It was darker in his room than it had been when he had fallen asleep. He could hear someone in the kitchen. He could also hear the faint murmur of the TV from the living room. Matt rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He reached over to his side table and checked his phone. No messages from Y/N. Matt sighed again. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He didn’t know how to fix this. Matt swung his legs off the side of the bed and got up. He grabbed a towel that hung off the closet door and made his way to the bathroom. On his way he passed Ben and Kylo’s rooms. Ben’s door was closed, as usual. Kylo’s was open just a slit. Matt looked in, hoping that his brother was home. Kylo was not in his room, although the computer screen was on, glowing in the darkness of the room. Matt continued to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door, placed his towel on the rack and turned on the shower. He stepped in and let the hot water pour over him. Half an hour later Matt got out of the shower, his fingers and toes had begun to wrinkle. There was steam all over the bathroom, the air felt heavy. Matt dried off and returned to his room. He got dressed in a pair of pajamas and walked over to the kitchen. Kylo and Ben were sitting in the kitchen; Matt could still hear the TV from the living room. “Well look who’s awake! What’s up sleeping beauty?” Ben joked as he shoved a forkful of salad in his mouth. Matt only grunted as he grabbed himself a plate. Kylo observed his brother. Matt had never answered his text this morning. Seeing him now, Kylo began to wonder what had happened. Matt prepared himself a plate of food and sat down at the table with his brothers. They ate in silence for another little while before Kylo spoke up. “You didn’t come home last night.” Kylo stated as he finished off his chicken. “I stayed over at Y/N’s last night.” Matt replied as he looked down at his plate. Both Ben and Kylo raised their eyebrows, looking at each other. “So what happened?” Ben asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth. Matt glared up at Ben, piercing some salad with his fork and shoving it in his mouth. “So it didn’t go well?” Kylo asked as he got up and rinsed his plate off, placing it in the sink. “It went really well. Until she saw the text you sent me this morning.” Matt spat, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork and bringing it to his mouth. Ben and Kylo looked at each other. Realizing what must have happened. “So what did she say?” Ben asked as he finished his own dinner. Matt sighed and looked up a Ben. He looked defeated and tired. “Well, she told me I was a huge asshole, among other things… She wouldn’t even look at me. She kicked me out of her apartment.” Matt gave them the gist of it. Not wanting to go into all the gory details of the argument. “Sounds harsh.” Ben tried to console his brother, gripping him by the shoulder. “Did you explain to her how you felt about her relationship with Hux and how you felt about her?” Kylo asked as he leaned against the counter. Matt ate another few bites of salad. “I tried to tell her but she wouldn’t even listen to me. She called me a jealous, lying asshole.” Matt grunted. He finished his own dinner, rinsed his plate and walked out of the kitchen. Ben and Kylo followed him. “I’m sure she will come around after she cools off.” Ben assured him as they sat down at the couch. “You don’t understand. Because of me, Y/N and Hux got into this huge fight about the text messages. I heard part of it before I picked her up yesterday. Now that she knows it was me who deleted the texts, she blames me for everything.” Matt explained as he placed his head in his hands. Ben looked up at Kylo, giving his brother a stern look. Kylo knew how nasty Hux could be when he got angry. “You should have seen her face. She looked absolutely devastated.” Matt whispered. For the rest of the night Ben and Kylo tried to console their brother. It was obvious that Matt felt awful for what had happened. They tried to distract him with a movie, but it was no use. Eventually Matt went back to bed. 

Kylo and Ben stayed up after their brother had gone to bed. “You have to talk to Hux. Find out how bad this argument was.” Ben said from his spot on the couch. “I know. I’ll go over tomorrow after class. This has officially turned into a shit show.” Kylo groaned as he dragged a hand over his face. “I’ll try to talk to Y/N. Maybe I can convince her that Matt really wasn’t trying to hurt her.” Ben reasoned. They made their plans and then turned in for the night.

Matt woke up the next morning still feeling like shit. He got ready for his classes and headed out to catch the bus. He would have taken his car but he didn’t really feel like driving. Taking the bus gave him time to think without having to concentrate on driving. The bus was crowded with students. It was still pretty early in the morning. It took about twenty minutes for the bus to reach the campus. Matt got off and decided to pick up a coffee before class. He still had about thirty minutes before class started. He walked across campus to the coffee shop. The line was pretty decent for the morning rush. As Matt waited he looked around the small shop. There were a few students sitting down at the tables, books and laptops open. Matt shifted his backpack to his right shoulder. The line was moving fairly quickly now. As he approached the front of the line he spotted Y/N sitting at a corner table across the shop. She wasn’t alone. She was sitting with Phasma. They seemed to be having a pretty serious conversation, judging the look on Phasma’s face. Matt swallowed thickly. He reached the cash and ordered his coffee. He took his wallet out of his pocket and paid the cashier, grabbing his coffee at the same time. He left in a hurry without his change. He couldn’t risk Y/N seeing him, not so soon after their fight. Matt exited the coffee shop and headed towards his class. 

Kylo rolled out of bed, his alarm making the most obnoxious beeping sound. He switched the alarm off and stretched his arms. It was close to ten o’clock. His first class wasn’t until noon. Afterwards he had two other classes back to back after an hour break. Kylo stood up and grabbed a towel from off his desk chair. There were two or three sweaters lying in a pile on the chair’s seat as well as some t-shirts and a pair of pants. There were other items of clothing strewn about his floor. He walked across his room and opened the door. Kylo walked down the short hallway to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in. After turning on the light he placed his towel on the rack. He then relieved himself and turned on the shower. As he let the hot water wash over him he thought about the situation he now found himself in. He personally didn’t like to interfere with other people’s business, especially Hux’s. He only offered to help because it was his brother. Kylo sighed as he massaged some shampoo into his hair. The sooner they sorted this out the sooner he could go back to minding his own business. He thought about how he was going to bring up the subject of Y/N with Hux without letting on what he already knew. This had to be done with tact. Hux was a very private person and would not take too kindly to Kylo knowing about his relationship woes. Kylo rinsed out the shampoo and moved on to the conditioner. He let this sit for a few minutes as he lathered up with body wash. He thought a little more about the whole situation, wishing Ben hadn’t dragged him into the mess. Kylo rinsed out the conditioner as well as the soap and turned off the shower. He got out and grabbed his towel. 

Ben had gotten up as Kylo finished up in the bathroom. Ben only had one class that day and it was fairly late in the afternoon. Ben made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself some cereal. As he ate he thought about what he was going to say to Y/N. They weren’t really that close. He knew it would definitely be awkward. He sat and ate his cereal contemplating his approach. Kylo walked into the kitchen, he was dressed in a black long-sleeve Henley and black jeans. His hair was still a little wet from the shower. Kylo grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and a spoon form the drawer. He sat down across from his brother, opened the yogurt and took a spoonful. They sat in silence as they ate. Ben finished his cereal, placed the bowl in the sink and returned to his room. He changed into a clean pair of boxers and grabbed a pair of pants from his dresser drawer. He found a blue t-shirt hanging up in his closet and pulled that over his head. Ben sat down at his desk and looked at his phone. He had saved Y/N’s number in his phone. He usually only used it when Matt wasn’t answering his own phone. He opened a new message. He thought for a while about what he was going to say. He knew she would know what this was about as soon as she saw the message. There was no way around that. “Meet me for lunch on campus?” Ben sent the text. It was simple. He put his phone on his desk and waited for her to answer. As he waited he turned on his laptop. He decided he might as well do some schoolwork while he waited. He opened up the essay he had been working on the previous day. He was almost finished when his phone vibrated on the desk. It was from Y/N. “Sure, meet me at the dining hall around one.” The text read. Ben let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

Kylo had already left by the time Ben had come out of his room. It was almost noon. He decided he should head over to campus soon. Ben grabbed his book bag and his laptop. He placed the laptop in the bag. He also grabbed his water bottle from the kitchen, refilling it. He grabbed a jacket from his room and left the house. He locked the door behind him. He walked over to the garage and opened the automatic door. His blue Honda civic was parked in the garage, in front of Matt’s orange bug. He got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. He placed his bag on the passenger’s seat and got in. He strapped himself in and started the car. Ben pulled out of the driveway, the doors to the garage closing behind him, and drove off to school. 

Y/N had just finished class and was making her way over to the dining hall. She had had coffee that morning with Phasma. Y/N had called Phasma the night before, wanting to meet up the next day to talk. She had met Phasma only once but she knew the woman was close with Hux. They had met at the bookstore the same day she had met Hux. About a week later Y/N had received a text from Phasma, who must have gotten her number from Hux’s phone. Y/N had told Phasma what had happened. Hux had told Y/N during their argument that he thought they should take some time off for a while. To cool off, he had said. She then told Phasma what had happened with Matt. It was obvious to Phasma that Y/N was very confused and very hurt by both men. Phasma was actually very angry with Hux for what he had done. He could be such and idiot sometimes. She was also surprised at what Matt had done. She would have never thought that the boy had it in him to do something like that. Phasma told her not to worry about Hux, that’s just the way he learned to deal with things when it came to other people. But Y/N had told her she was still worried about what Hux would think if he found out she had slept with Matt. Phasma had scoffed at that and said she would handle Hux if he blew off the handle again. Phasma had invited her over for the weekend, for a sort of girls night. To help her relax and forget about the whole thing. Y/N had agreed. She was now waiting in line at the dining hall to get in. As she waited in line she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Ben. “Hey, what’s up?” Ben asked as he joined her in line. “Not much, I just finished class. It was pretty boring today.” Y/N said as they came to the front of the line. They paid the lunch fee and entered the dining hall. They grabbed a tray each and headed for the buffet. Once they had gotten their lunch they found a small booth away from all the noise. “So why did you want to have lunch today?” Y/N asked as she sat down with her tray, avoiding eye contact. She had a pretty good idea of why Ben had wanted to meet her. “I, uh, I heard about what happened between you and Matt.” Ben said sheepishly as she sat down with his own tray. Y/N nodded as she pushed some food around with her fork. “You have to know that he meant well. Matt really isn’t the type of guy to purposely mess with other people’s relationships just to fuck with them. He thought he was doing good when he deleted those texts.” Ben urged as he watched Y/N from across the table. Y/N felt that familiar surge of anger well up in her chest. “He still had no right to delete those texts! I don’t mind him reading my texts. Hell, I do it with him. But not once have I ever deleted one of his texts or interfered in any way!” Y/N snapped as she glared up at Ben. He averted his gaze for a moment. “Look, I know what he did was wrong. Matt knows what he did was wrong and he feels so bad about it. But you have to understand that what Matt did he only did so because he cares about you. Hux has a reputation of stringing girls along and then leaving them. He was afraid Hux was just using you. Yes his jealousy might have also had a hand in it, but he really does regret doing it.” Ben tried to reason with her. “That’s a really shitty excuse. Why isn’t Matt here apologizing? Shouldn’t he be the one making these excuses and not you? Or was he too scared to come and face me himself?” Y/N huffed. She had lost her appetite. She slid from the booth and made her way out of the dining hall. Ben watched her leave with a frown on her face. He had hoped this would have gone better and that she would have at least considered what he had to say. 

It was now five thirty in the evening and Kylo was just finishing his last class of the day. As he walked out of the classroom he sent Hux a text asking to meet up. They met at a small café off campus. Hux was sitting at a small table, sipping a latte and reading one of his textbooks. Kylo walked in and took a seat across from him. Hux glanced up. “Would you care to tell me why you wanted to meet?” Hux asked as he turned the page of his book. “I was just wondering if you were going to be throwing a party again this weekend.” Kylo lied as he dropped his backpack on the floor. “No. Not this weekend. I have to study for a midterm.” Hux replied, barely looking up. “Oh, alright. So how’s that girl you’ve been seeing. Haven’t heard about her in a while.” Kylo said as he leaned back in his chair. Hux finally looked up from his book, squinting at Kylo. Kylo tried to look as disinterested as possible. A look he had perfected over the years. “If you must know, we are temporarily on a break.” Hux huffed out as he returned to his book. “I thought things were going well the last time we talked.” Kylo remarked as he crossed his long legs. “Well obviously they aren’t.” Hux seemed to be growing annoyed with Kylo’s prodding. “Too bad, I was looking forward to meeting her.” Kylo said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. “Going so soon?” Hux sneered as he watched the other man get up. “I figured I should probably leave you to your studies since you seem more interested in that book than anything else.” Kylo retorted as he turned to leave. Hux watched as Kylo left the café. Something was off and Hux was going to find out what it was.


	6. Reading Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Matt and Hux each deal with their problems while on break from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this chapter for a while. But hey, at least I finally updated :p

Reading week had finally come. Y/N had avoided both Matt and Hux until the break. She had decided it would be best if she returned home for some down time. It would be good to get away from all the drama. Y/N decided to go off the grid, so to speak. She stayed off of social media and kept her phone turned off most of the time. She spent most of her days at the local coffee shop reading. It was quiet there, no distractions and no interruptions. Unfortunately this also gave her time to think about the situation she was in. Something she had been hoping to avoid doing for some time. As she sat in one of the comfy, plush chairs at the coffee shop she thought about Hux. She liked him, a lot. It would be a shame to end things. Then again she had slept with Matt. Maybe she did have feelings for Matt. This only confused her further. She sat and sipped on her iced coffee for a while, gazing off into the distance. Her book lay on her lap, unopened. 

Matt had decided to go with his brothers to their parents’ house. It would be better than spending the week alone. The boys drove up together; it was a long eight-hour drive. Every so often they would each take a turn driving. When they had finally reached their parents’ house the sky was dark and there was a small nip in the air. They got their bags out and walked into the house. Han and Leia had gone out of town for a few days, so the boys had the house to themselves for a while until they came back. Kylo turned on the lights to the living room. It was a large room; a large couch encompassed the back wall, a large flat screen was hung up on the opposite wall. There was a glass coffee table in the middle with a circular light blue rug underneath. The boys set down their bags. “I call first shower!” Ben yelled as he ran out of the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. Kylo rolled his eyes as he walked out to the kitchen. Matt stood in the living room and looked around. His parents had redecorated since they had left for school. It was nice. Matt picked up his bag and headed upstairs to his old room. He opened the door and turned on the light. Everything was still in its place, exactly how he left it. Matt set his bag on his desk and kicked off his boots. He unbuttoned his pants and shook them off. He then pulled his t-shirt off his head. He was left standing in his boxers. He walked back over to the door and turned the light off. Matt crawled into bed and fell asleep shortly after. 

Hux had gone to his parents’ cabin after all, although he went alone. He was disappointed that things had not gone as planned. He had planned out some activities to do around town as well as some things to do around the cabin. There was a small beach area in the back and the weather was rather nice. There were also hiking trails, which lead to beautiful meadows and picnic areas. His parents never used this cabin anymore. Hux was the one who used it the most. He would often have end of the year parties at the cabin to kick off the summer vacation. Although this would have been the first time he brought a girl to the cabin to spend some time alone together. Hux sat at the kitchen island; he had made himself some dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. He found he had lost his appetite. He placed his dinner in a plastic container and put it in the fridge. Hux left the kitchen and walked into the den area. He walked up to the bar on the far left of the room and poured himself some whiskey. He then walked over to the couch and sat down. Hux turned on the TV, switching it to the History Channel. He watched a documentary as he nursed his whiskey.

Y/N woke up the next morning, light streaming in from the curtains. It was almost ten in the morning. She yawned and stretched in her bed. It had been about three days since she had turned on her phone. She decided it was about time to take a look. She reached over to her side table and grabbed the phone. She pressed the button on the side and waited for the screen to light up. As she waited for the phone to power on she went to the bathroom. When she came back she checked her messages. There was one from her mother that morning telling her that she and her father had gone out to breakfast and would then be gone for the rest of the day. There was another from a friend of hers from school asking when she would be coming back. There was a text from Phasma, checking in since she hadn’t heard from Y/N since before she left. Y/N and Phasma had actually started talking to each other more frequently since she had confided in the woman at the coffee shop that day. There were no messages from Hux or from Matt. Y/N frowned; she was half expecting a slew of messages to come through when she turned on her phone. But there was nothing. Y/N replied to her friend, telling her she would be back next Sunday; she had left on a Saturday so she could take the entire week off. She then texted Phasma and told her she was fine. Y/N turned her phone back off and headed for the shower. 

Matt woke up the next morning a little groggy. The curtains in his room blocked out most of the light. Matt looked over at his desk and checked the time on the small alarm clock. It was almost noon. Matt let his head flop back onto the pillow. He didn’t have any plans for the day. He expected Ben would be going out to the local bar or to the beach. Kylo might have plans, he didn’t know. Maybe he would have the house to himself and he could wallow around the living room all day watching sappy movies and eating junk food. Matt reached over for his phone. He unlocked the screen. There were no messages. He knew there wouldn’t be. He still hoped that Y/N would text him. But he knew she wouldn’t. Ben had told him to let her cool off. He said that she would talk to him when she was ready and that it was best to leave her alone until she was. Matt found this to be difficult. He had so much he wanted to say to her and yet he couldn’t. He wanted to apologize, to fix what he had done, to make good. The only problem was that he didn’t know if it could be fixed. Matt rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. It was quiet in the house. Either his brothers weren’t up yet or they had left already. Matt took a long hot shower, thinking about everything that had happened. It was difficult for him not to dwell on it. He felt terrible about what he had done. Especially since it had effectively ruined his relationship with Y/N. Matt got out of the shower and dried off. He cleaned the mirror of steam and looked at his reflection. He released a long sigh and grabbed his toothbrush from the shelf beside the mirror. As Matt aggressively brushed his teeth he heard a door shut from down the hall. He spit and rinsed out his mouth. A loud banging sound was coming from down the hall. “Matty! Wake up! We are going to get you out of that funk!” Ben yelled from down the hall. Matt opened the bathroom door. “What do you mean?” Matt asked wearily. Ben looked down the hall at his brother. Ben had been knocking on Matt’s bedroom door. Ben grinned from ear to ear. “I have a whole day planned for us!” Ben exclaimed as he walked down the hall and down the stairs to the living room to wait for his brother to get ready. Matt rolled his eyes. 

Hux groaned as a ray of light shone directly into his eyes from the curtains. He rolled over in bed and pulled the covers above his head. He had had a little too much to drink last night. After the first glass of whiskey he had poured himself another and then another and so on until he had become almost too drunk to walk up the steps to his bedroom, which had later taken a great effort to get to. It was almost one in the afternoon. Hux had never slept that late in his life. Hux was slowly drifting back to sleep when he heard his phone vibrate on the table next to his bed. Hux shot out of bed and lunged for his phone. He was hoping to hear to some news from Mitaka. He had sent his friend, more like underling, to gather information about Y/N. Last time he had talked to Kylo, Hux had gotten a strange feeling that something was amiss. Hux squinted at the screen, a pounding ache beginning to bloom in his head. It was Phasma. He unlocked his phone and read the message. She was asking him once again to talk to Y/N; Hux scoffed, he wouldn’t budge so easily. He ignored the text and returned to the protective cover of the blankets. Hux had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting up for another little while. 

Y/N had decided to go for a walk in the park. It was beautiful day out, perfect for a walk on one of the town’s many nature trails. She packed herself a small pack filled with a bottle of water, a few granola bars, some sunscreen and her cellphone. It was quiet on the trail; she hadn’t seen many people since she started her walk. As she walked she contemplated her situation. Y/N knew that she should talk to Matt, but she was still so angry with him. She was afraid she might say something out of anger and that she would later regret it. Y/N also wanted to see Hux and talk to him. She desperately wanted to explain everything. An idea popped into her head. Y/N sat down at the nearby bench and got out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she came to Phasma’s name. She then opened their conversation thread.

Ben had taken Matt to the main tourist drag in town. First they had played mini put-put, which was quite awkward given their height. Matt was sure they looked ridiculous. Next, Ben had taken his brother to the local arcade. Matt had seemed to lighten up a bit while they played some games. It had distracted him from all his problems. Ben then took Matt out to lunch. They had some nachos with salsa and cheese dip along with some hotdogs. After lunch they headed to the beach. They had been at the beach for only five minutes when Ben started pointing out girls to Matt. “What are you doing?” Matt asked as his brother was pointing out a group of girls in bikinis sitting by a lemonade shack. “What do you mean?” Ben asked innocently. Matt narrowed his eyes. “If you’re trying to get my mind off of Y/N by getting me to check out other women, it’s not going to work.” Matt grumbled as he looked out towards the lake. Ben frowned; he was hoping his plan to distract Matt would work. He was actually hoping Matt would hook up with someone while on break and leave this whole Y/N mess behind and get over it. “Alright, whatever. You wanna go back to the house?” Ben asked. “Sure.” Matt answered. As they walked up the cement path to the parking lot, Matt received a text. It was from Phasma, she never texted Matt. 

Hux had finally gotten out of bed and into the shower. His head was still foggy and every small noise irritated him. As he exited the bathroom he noticed his phone’s screen had lit up. He had two messages, one from Phasma and one from Mitaka. Hux opened the one from Mitaka first. According to Mitaka’s sources, whoever they were, there was a rumour that Y/N and Kylo’s brother, Matt, had slept together. According to Mitaka’s sources someone had seen him enter her apartment and leave the next morning looking more than a little disheveled. Hux fumed, he couldn’t believe this. Hux then opened the text from Phasma, his grip tight on his phone. She was asking to meet with him for coffee after he got back. He texted her and agreed to join her for coffee. He then texted Mitaka. He asked him to find out if the rumours were true or not and to get more information if he could. He would not accept anything but facts at this point. He just could not believe that this could have happened. He let out a few deep breaths and then got dressed. He had to keep himself busy. If he kept himself busy he couldn’t think about Y/N and Matt having sex. Hux decided he would go out for a jog, maybe go for a swim afterwards and then come back to the cabin and chop some wood for a fire. That should keep him busy long enough.


End file.
